


Unexpected means of entertainment

by Spill1ngardans



Series: Tuebor - original Victorian AU [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/F, Fluff, Idk what i'm doing, Implied Sexual Content, Light-Hearted, Mentions of weapons, Some Humor, Swords, The Author Regrets Everything, cottagecore vibes, when your girlfriend loves jane austen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spill1ngardans/pseuds/Spill1ngardans
Summary: When the night knocks at their door, Florence doesn't expect to see that under Adelaide's dress.They usually change in different rooms, but tonight they're just so desperate to link their bodies andhearts together that they decide to get naked in front of each other.The brunette takes her clothes off in front of the mirror and Florence is facing her back: while thedress is releasing Adelaide's olive shoulders she sees something poking out, and screams.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Tuebor - original Victorian AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968661





	Unexpected means of entertainment

“Would you like to go to the guesthouse tomorrow?” asks Florence while she's sitting on her bed, worn out by  
the horseback ride they had in the afternoon.

  
Adelaide nods as she takes off her coat and hat and hangs them at the entrance. The brunette  
always tends to turn an agreeable ride into a competition - against who? No one knows since  
Florence keeps her own pace – and as a result she's exhausted when she comes back home.

  
“Ok then. What do we need to bring with us? A lot of your clothes are probably here anyway. Let me  
pack our things, okay?”

  
Adelaide stays silent for a bit before intervening “can you pack my flowy shirt and pants too? I can  
dress however i want at the guesthouse since it's only the two of us.”

  
The redhead gets up and reaches her girlfriend, hugging her from behind and leaving a gentle kiss on  
her neck. “of course."

  
Adelaide has been with Florence for a while now, but the other never fails to surprise her with these  
sudden blunt attacks. The brunette loves the Florence behind closed doors, the Florence whose eyes  
are free from any kind of anxiety and instead throbbing with love and lust. She's extremely jealous of  
this side and takes pride in herself knowing that no one else has the chance to witness said switch.  
The tall girl really feels like she can give in when she's alone with the other, there's no need to get  
aggressive – at least not in the most common sense – or defensive. She can let her guard down and  
just enjoy whatever Florence has in store for her.

  
“Thank you" she finally says and then they both proceed to pack. They don't need much given that  
they're only staying at the guesthouse for the weekend. Adelaide would gladly leave without bringing  
anything with them, but Florence would never allow it: she takes every possibility into account and  
they end up packing a lot more than what they actually need, but the brunette just wants the tiny  
redhead to feel at peace, and so he lets her.

  
“I think we're good.” Exclaims Florence with pride in her voice.

  
Adelaide laughs. “you think?! You almost packed your entire house!”

  
“Shush, dearest" she presses a finger against her lover’s lips. “you never know what could happen.”

  
Adelaide just stares at her, eyes and smile full of love.

  
When they reach the guesthouse, it's early in the morning, the sun is barely up and the air is fresh,  
the only sound being the wheels of the carriage leading them to their destination. 

  
“It's been a while since we've been here, huh" Adelaide stretches her arms and breaths, inhaling the  
earthy smell of grass and soil.

  
“Yeah. I'm happy we can spend some time alone.” Florence whispers sheepishly even though they’re  
well aware that their attitudes will switch when it gets dark outside.

  
The Clarks' guesthouse has always been their safe space, where they can be themselves and  
daring with their actions. Even before becoming a couple, Florence has often brought Adelaide here  
so that the brunette could have the chance to be free and give a break to her restless mind. The  
house is surrounded by trees and there’s also a swing. The redhead loves watching her lover as she  
runs round and about, climbs the trees one after another – she calls her monkey sometimes even  
though she actually admires and fears her strength and agility – and spends hours and hours on the  
swing. She gets tired just by watching her but she's so glad to have such a stormy late-teen as her  
girlfriend.

  
They spend the day reading Jane Austen since Adelaide has been obsessed with her works  
recently. Florence finds that she enjoys them as well and she can perfectly understand why the  
other girl is so enthusiastic about it. Despite popular belief and Adelaide's outer appearance, she's  
the most knowledgeable between the two: the redhead has never been the most prone to studying,  
only focusing on the essential, but since she has known Adelaide, her library has been filled with  
any kind of literary genre and authors from all over the world. Sometimes they even recite poems  
out loud or theatre pieces.

  
Florence can't really remember her life before Adelaide.

  
When the night knocks at their door, Florence doesn't expect to see _that_ under Adelaide's dress.  
They usually change in different rooms, but tonight they're just so desperate to link their bodies and  
hearts together that they decide to get naked in front of each other.

  
The brunette takes her clothes off in front of the mirror and Florence is facing her back: while the  
dress is releasing Adelaide's olive shoulders she sees something poking out, and _screams_.

  
Adelaide turns around abruptly hearing her lover's voice and the thing falls to the ground.

  
Florence rubs her eyes to make sure she's not seeing things: it's a _sword_ , a legit _sword_.

  
She looks at the brunette, flabbergasted, waiting for an explanation, but the only answer she gets is  
a casual laugh and the image of her girlfriend picking the weapon from the ground like it's  
nothing.

  
“Oops- i forgot to leave this at home. I'm sorry, baby".

  
Florence is just staring at her, her voice failing her, but she manages to formulate a question.

  
“Adelaide, dearest, why- why do you carry a sword with you?” She tries to keep her voice from  
shaking.

  
The tall girl lights up at the question and answers enthusiastically. “it’s a weapon, you never know  
when you'll need it. It's just another mean to keep you safe. Also, it's really cool! Don't worry, i  
would never use if not absolutely necessary, and of course i would never point it against you.”

  
Florence feels a slight ping of disappointment at the last sentence and wonders what is wrong with  
her. The teen’s answer doesn't really satisfy her curiosity, but if there is one thing she has learned  
about her dear beanstalk, it's that there's no point in questioning her antics.

  
Adelaide speaks up again. “i was sure i'd left it at home this morning. I probably picked it up out of  
reflex. I'm sorry, i didn’t want to scare you.” The redhead can feel the sorrow in the other's voice and  
decides to get rid of it by reaching the girl and placing a full kiss at the side of her mouth.

  
“There's nothing you have to be sorry about. I also apologise for my reaction."

  
The brunette just hugs her and places her chin on the red-haired girl's head.

  
They spend a few moments in silence until Florence's voice fills the air.

  
“Dearest?”

  
“Yes, baby?”

  
“Do you think…” she can't believe she's about to ask something like that, but it's beyond her, and  
they both know her methods in the bedroom are not exactly conventional “your sword could only be  
used to inflict pain?”

  
Adelaide releases her from their hug and just stares at her

  
“Huh? Florence, are you thinking what i’m thinking?” an unfamiliar smile paints her face, but  
Florence finds that she doesn't hate it at all, on the contrary it only adds fuel to her desire.

  
She just nods, as she starts feeling confident, knowing that the other girl has immediately caught up  
with her implication and seems to be into it.

  
“Well" – Adelaide picks up the sword and hands it to Florence, who starts caressing the blade with  
her gentle fingers – “we'll never know until we try, right?”

  
Florence realizes that the sword is not as scary as she initially thought, and instead becomes a  
constant companion during their little escapades and adventures


End file.
